Technology acceptance or adoption in many instances is a function of cost associated with entry into a particular technology or market. For example, consumers may be less inclined to invest in a particular system or device when a less expensive alternative is available, or when cost associated with technology adoption is prohibitively expensive. Accordingly, it may be beneficial for technology providers to lower the adoption barrier of new or advancing technologies.